reckonismfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Интер-Нет! Почему в Советском Союзе не была создана общенациональная компьютерная сеть
Опубликовано в журнале: «Неприкосновенный запас» 2011, №1(75) Вячеслав Герович Вячеслав Александрович Герович (р. 1963) - историк науки, преподаватель Массачусетского технологического института (Бостон, США). Ранее работал в Институте истории естествознания и техники РАН. Автор книг и статей по истории советской кибернетики, вычислительной техники и космонавтики. Избранные цитаты из текста статьи: "Заранее предчувствуя сопротивление бюрократического аппарата новой системе, авторы проекта постарались закрыть все возможные лазейки для обхода автоматизированного процесса сбора данных. Проект предусматривал, что “циркуляция экономической информации вне ЕГСВЦ не допускается”46." "Первоначальный замысел Глушкова включал одно особенно спорное положение. Он исходил из того, что новая автоматизированная система управления будет контролировать все производство, выплату зарплат и розничную торговлю, и потому предложил исключить из обращения бумажные деньги и полностью перейти на электронные платежи: “система сможет если не полностью закрыть дорогу, то, во всяком случае, сильно ограничить такие явления, как воровство, взяточничество, спекуляцию”48." 'I. Кибернетика - служанка коммунизма' В октябре 1961 года, как раз к открытию XXII съезда КПСС, из печати вышел сборник статей под злободневным названием “Кибернетику - на службу коммунизму!”. Применение кибернетических моделей и компьютеров, почтительно именовавшихся тогда электронно-вычислительными машинами (ЭВМ), сулило переворот в целом ряде областей - от биологии и медицины до управления производством и планирования экономики2. В частности, народное хозяйство в целом рассматривалось как “сложная кибернетическая система, включающая в себя огромное количество различных взаимосвязанных контуров управления”. Советские кибернетики предлагали оптимизировать функционирование этой системы с помощью большого числа региональных вычислительных центров для сбора, обработки и передачи экономической информации, необходимой для эффективного планирования и управления. Соединение всех этих центров в общегосударственную сеть должно было в итоге создать “единую автоматизированную систему управления народным хозяйством страны”3. Новая программа партии, принятая на XXII съезде, превозносила кибернетику как одну из наук, призванных сыграть решающую роль в деле построения материально-технической базы коммунизма. Этот документ провозглашал: “Получат широкое применение кибернетика, электронные счетно-решающие и управляющие устройства в производственных процессах промышленности, строительной индустрии и транспорта, в научных исследованиях, в плановых и проектно-конструкторских расчетах, в сфере учета и управления”4. Популярная пресса начала называть ЭВМ “машинами коммунизма”5. Заявления советских кибернетиков вызвали серьезную озабоченность на Западе. Вот что писал американский рецензент сборника “Кибернетику - на службу коммунизму!”: “Если какой-то стране удастся создать полностью интегрированную и управляемую экономику, в которой кибернетические принципы применяются для достижения различных целей, Советский Союз окажется в этом деле впереди Соединенных Штатов. … Кибернетика может оказаться одним из тех видов оружия, которые Никита Хрущев имел в виду, когда он угрожал “похоронить” Запад”6. ЦРУ создало специальный отдел для изучения советской кибернетической угрозы. Этот отдел выпустил целый ряд секретных докладов, где отмечал, среди прочих стратегических угроз, намерение Советского Союза создать “единую информационную сеть”7. На основе докладов ЦРУ в октябре 1962 года ближайший советник президента Джона Кеннеди написал секретный меморандум о том, что “советское решение сделать ставку на кибернетику” даст Советскому Союзу “огромное преимущество”: “…к 1970 году СССР может иметь совершенно новую технологию производства, охватывающую целые предприятия и комплексы отраслей и управляемую замкнутым циклом обратной связи с использованием самообучающихся компьютеров”. И если Америка будет продолжать игнорировать кибернетику, заключал эксперт, “с нами будет покончено”8. Тем не менее, грандиозным планам советских кибернетиков по достижению оптимального планирования и управления народным хозяйством с помощью общегосударственной сети вычислительных центров не суждено было осуществиться. Западные аналитики отмечали технические препятствия на пути развития советских компьютерных сетей: например, отсутствие надежных периферийных устройств и модемов, низкое качество линий связи и неразвитую индустрию программного обеспечения9. Хотя эти обстоятельства серьезно сузили спектр возможностей для советских сторонников общенациональных компьютерных сетей, они едва ли могли сыграть решающую роль в судьбе всего начинания. Ведь другие советские крупномасштабные инженерные проекты - создание ядерного оружия и космическая программа - сумели преодолеть гораздо более серьезные технические проблемы. Данная статья рассматривает несколько проектов создания общенациональных компьютерных информационных систем для управления народным хозяйством СССР, предложенных в конце 1950-х - начале 1970-х годов, но, в отличие от чисто технических обзоров, фокусирует внимание на''политической'' стороне вопроса. Это попытка извлечь историю советских компьютерных сетей из узкого контекста истории вычислительной техники, сделав ее составной частью общего советского прошлого, в котором политика и техника оказываются тесно переплетенными. 'II. ЭВМ как панацея от экономических проблем' В 1953 году, когда умер Сталин, советская экономика “напоминала измотанное животное”10. Советская промышленность страдала от серьезных диспропорций, государственного произвола в ценообразовании и острого дефицита многих видов продукции. Централизованная система социалистического планирования тщетно пыталась справиться с задачами детального предписания объемов производства всем предприятиям и распределения продукции согласно постоянно пересматриваемым государственным планам. В мае 1957 года Никита Хрущев начал радикальную реформу, нацеленную на существенную децентрализацию экономического управления в стране. Он ввел систему региональных экономических советов народного хозяйства - совнархозов. Союзные министерства, которые управляли отдельными отраслями промышленности и сельского хозяйства прежде, были распущены. Тем не менее, вместо сокращения бюрократии и повышения инициативы на местах, реформа привела к полному хозяйственному хаосу. Цепи поставок были разрушены, поскольку производственные цепочки нередко начинались в подчинении одного совнархоза, а заканчивались в подчинении другого. Для исправления ситуации была начата постепенная консолидация совнархозов на межрегиональном, республиканском и общегосударственном уровнях. Для координации производства в различных отраслях промышленности в Москве пришлось создать большое число госкомитетов, которые унаследовали многие функции прежних общесоюзных министерств. В результате к 1963 году бюрократический аппарат, управляющий промышленностью, не только не сократился, как предполагалось, но вырос почти в три раза11. В то же время с 1959-го по 1964 год выпуск промышленной продукции неуклонно снижался12. Электронные вычислительные машины появились как раз вовремя, чтобы дать надежду на решение экономических проблем Советского Союза. Во второй половине 1950-х годов группа видных экономистов, математиков и специалистов по ЭВМ выступила с предложениями использовать компьютеры для улучшения управления экономикой страны. При Сталине применение математических методов для управления экономикой было подвергнуто идеологической критике и оттеснено на задворки экономической науки. Но с началом хрущевской политической “оттепели” ранее запрещенные идеи начали открыто обсуждаться13. В 1956 году в первой же вышедшей в СССР отечественной книге по ЭВМ и программированию отдельный раздел был посвящен “неарифметическому применению ЭВМ”. Автор этой работы, инженер-полковник Анатолий Китов, создатель и научный руководитель Вычислительного центра № 1 Министерства обороны, предрекал широкие возможности применения ЭВМ для автоматизации управления производством и решения задач экономики14. В декабре 1957 года руководство Академии наук СССР направило политическому руководству страны секретный доклад, в котором в частности говорилось: “…использование вычислительных машин для статистики и планирования должно иметь совершенно исключительное по эффективности значение. В большинстве случаев это позволит повысить оперативность принятия решений в сотни раз и избежать ошибок, возникающих в настоящее время из-за громоздкости аппарата служащих, занимающихся этими вопросами”15. Академия предлагала создать в каждом экономическом районе вычислительный центр для решения задач планирования, статистики, технического проектирования и научных исследований. На пленарном заседании Академии в октябре 1956 года Исаак Брук, директор Лаборатории электросистем Энергетического института АН СССР, предложил создать иерархическую сеть управляющих машин для сбора, передачи и обработки экономических данных и для содействия принятию решений путем компьютерного моделирования16. В 1958 году Брук представил руководству проблемную записку, где обосновывал необходимость использования вычислительных машин для управления экономикой, включая расчет межотраслевых балансов, оптимальных перевозок и ценообразования. В результате его лаборатория была преобразована в Институт электронных управляющих машин (ИНЭУМ), который создал ЭВМ M-5 для обработки экономических данных17. В то же время инженер-полковник Китов разработал собственный план создания общенациональной компьютерной сети. В 1958 году он выпустил брошюру “Электронные вычислительные машины”, где изложил программу автоматизации обработки информации и административного управления путем создания сети вычислительных центров по всей стране: “Вычислительные центры должны быть связаны в Единую систему автоматической информационной и вычислительной службы, которая будет обеспечивать нужды всех учреждений и организаций в необходимой научной, технической, экономической и другой информации. ... Наличие единой сети информационных и вычислительных машин позволит... использовать результаты обработки для планирования и руководства хозяйством”18. В январе 1959 года Китов послал свою брошюру Хрущеву, приложив письмо, в котором писал, что страна теряет “огромные суммы” из-за недостатков в деятельности аппарата управления и что данная ситуация “требует коренного изменения и усовершенствования методов и средств управления путем перехода от ручных и личных форм управления к автоматизированным системам, основанным на использовании электронных вычислительных машин”. Китов предлагал сначала установить ЭВМ на крупных предприятиях и в отдельных правительственных ведомствах, а затем объединить их в “крупные комплексы”, создав, в конечном итоге, “единую автоматизированную систему управления” для народного хозяйства всей страны. Он считал, что эти меры приведут к существенному сокращению административного и управленческого персонала и даже к ликвидации целого ряда правительственных учреждений. Китов понимал, что потенциальные сокращения персонала вызовут недовольство и сопротивление существующего бюрократического аппарата, и предложил создать специальный государственный орган для автоматизации и реорганизации работы государственных учреждений. По его мнению, автоматизация управления позволит в полной мере использовать “главные экономические преимущества социалистической системы: плановость экономики и централизованность управления”. “Создание автоматизированной системы управления в стране, - писал он, - будет означать революционный скачок в развитии нашей страны и обеспечит полную победу социализма над капитализмом”19. Советское руководство отнеслось к предложениям Китова очень серьезно. Леонид Брежнев, работавший тогда секретарем ЦК, отдал указание об организации специальной государственной комиссии во главе с академиком, бывшим заместителем министра обороны, инженер-адмиралом Акселем Бергом. В декабре 1959 года Совет министров принял постановление, где поставил задачу создания новых типов вычислительных машин и систем для экономического анализа, планирования и статистики. В целом, однако, руководство Советского Союза заняло осторожную и двойственную позицию. С одной стороны, оно поощряло новые технологии, но, с другой стороны, не желало идти на серьезную организационную реформу управленческих структур. В постановление правительства не вошли самые главные идеи Китова, касающиеся создания общегосударственной сети вычислительных центров и единой автоматизированной системы управления экономикой всей страны. ' ' 'III. Военные сети для гражданских целей?' Истоком первых советских проектов по использованию ЭВМ для управления экономикой послужили проводившиеся в то время в СССР работы по развитию компьютерных систем военного назначения. В середине 1950-х годов советские военные эксперты обратили самое серьезное внимание на создаваемую в США систему противовоздушной обороны SAGE (Semi-Automatic Ground Environment). В ее основе лежало создание централизованной общенациональной сети компьютеризированных пунктов контроля и управления для координации адекватного ответа на возможное массированное воздушное нападение противника20. В ответ Советский Союз принял решение создать три системы аналогичного назначения: систему противовоздушной обороны (ПВО), систему ракетной защиты и систему контроля космического пространства - каждую с собственной централизованной компьютерной сетью21. Инициатива применения вычислительных машин в экономике исходила от тех же специалистов, кто проектировал, внедрял и использовал военные системы. Возглавлявшийся Бруком ИНЭУМ, например, не только разработал ЭВМ M-5 для обработки экономических данных, но и создал ЭВМ M4-2M для системы контроля космического пространства22. Вдохновленный частичным успехом своего первого письма Хрущеву, Китов разработал еще более радикальный проект. Осенью 1959 года, не встречая поддержки своих идей автоматизации управления в руководстве Министерства обороны, он направил руководству СССР еще одно письмо. Хрущеву был представлен проект “Пути автоматизации управления в вооруженных силах и в народном хозяйстве”, в котором Китов предлагал не “распылять” вычислительную технику по множеству мелких предприятий, а создать единую государственную территориальную сеть вычислительных центров. Согласно проекту, вычислительные центры должны были иметь двойное назначение - для военных и гражданских целей. Он рассчитывал, что военные задачи будут полностью загружать эти центры только в случае боевых действий. В мирное время, полагал Китов, вычислительные центры могли бы использоваться в гражданских целях, то есть для решения экономических и научно-технических проблем. Он предложил связать центры между собой и с гражданскими станциями сбора данных по всей стране скрытыми линиями связи. Китов указывал на существенную экономию при двойном использовании вычислительных мощностей. Он также рассчитывал этим двойным ударом преодолеть косность как военных, так и гражданских руководителей. Судьба инициативы Китова оказалась предрешенной после того, как ЦК КПСС отправил ее на рассмотрение в Министерство обороны - в то самое ведомство, которое подвергалось в проекте суровой критике за отставание с внедрением ЭВМ. Прямое обращение Китова к высшему партийному руководству, минуя непосредственное военное начальство, как и его критический тон, разгневали руководителей военного ведомства. Предложение было отклонено, а сам его автор был подвергнут примерному наказанию. Китова обвинили в игнорировании руководящей роли партии, опорочивании руководства вооруженных сил, карьерных устремлениях, а заодно и в упущениях по службе. В июне 1960 года его исключили из партии и сняли с должности научного руководителя созданного им Вычислительного центра № 123. Формально комиссия Министерства обороны отклонила проект на том основании, что одновременное решение гражданских и военных задач на единой сети вычислительных центров будет неэффективным. Возможно, военные опасались, что на них могут возложить ответственность за неурядицы в гражданской экономике. Сам Китов объяснял главную причину неудачи следующим образом: “Людей из властных структур не устроило то, что в результате внедрения вычислительной техники многие из них могли бы оказаться не у дел”24. Вскоре “ушли на пенсию” и другого пионера применения ЭВМ в управлении экономикой - Исаака Брука. Как и Китов, Брук открыто критиковал существующие порядки: “Система управления, которую создала партия, представляет собой систему быстрого реагирования, но ее недостаток в отсутствии обратной связи”. Чиновники Госплана, в ведение которого попал институт Брука, восприняли его предложения как “бунт” и вынудили уйти25. Отношение к компьютеризации управления экономикой изменилось лишь в результате скоординированных коллективных усилий специалистов по ЭВМ, математиков и экономистов, разделявших идеологию экономической кибернетики. ' ' 'IV. Экономическая кибернетика выходит на сцену' В советском контексте термин “кибернетика” включил в себя не только первоначальный набор понятий из инженерной теории управления с обратной связью и теории информации, но и целый спектр математических моделей и компьютерного моделирования в задачах управления и связи в машинах, живых организмах и обществе. Включив в кибернетику все применения электронно-вычислительных машин и ссылаясь на ставшее тогда популярным представление о компьютере как объективном глашатае истины, советские кибернетики сумели обезоружить идеологических критиков и провозгласили цель “кибернетизации” всех областей науки. Советское кибернетическое движение, быстро набиравшее силу со второй половины 1950-х годов, создало для математической экономики не только интеллектуальную основу, но и институциональную нишу. Многие ранее запрещенные и оттесненные на обочину научные области нашли убежище под эгидой совета по кибернетике Академии наук, который возглавил инженер-адмирал Аксель Берг, а его заместителем стал видный математик Алексей Ляпунов. В число этих областей вошла и математическая экономика, которая теперь выступала под именем “экономической кибернетики”26. Берг и Ляпунов поддержали идеи Китова и помогли продвинуть их на трибуну и в печать. В ноябре 1959 года Китов выступил с докладом на Всесоюзном совещании по вычислительной математике и вычислительной технике в Москве. В своем выступлении, основанном на идеях, изложенных в первом письме Хрущеву, Китов предложил создать единую государственную сеть информационно-вычислительных центров с централизованным управлением для решения задач учета и статистики, планирования, снабжения, банковского обслуживания и управления транспортом. Сначала, по мысли автора, эти центры должны были выполнять расчеты для предприятий, не имеющих ЭВМ, и помогать внедрять автоматизацию управления, а в дальнейшем - образовать единую сеть, выполняющую экономические и другие расчеты для всех советских предприятий. Берг и Ляпунов стали соавторами доклада, придав своими именами авторитет предложениям Китова27. Травля и увольнение Китова не поколебали его решимости продолжать борьбу за автоматизацию управления и, возможно, лишь укрепили его веру в необходимость реформ. Берг и Ляпунов продолжали оказывать ему поддержку даже после того, как он был подвергнут официальному осуждению комиссией Министерства обороны. В сентябре 1960 года Китов сумел опубликовать совместную с ними статью в главном партийном журнале страны “Коммунист”, где доказывал преимущества создания единой системы управления, опирающейся на общегосударственную территориальную сеть информационно-вычислительных центров. Авторы обещали, что введение компьютеров сократит время планирования поставок с трех-четырех месяцев до трех дней, уменьшит управленческий аппарат наполовину и сократит затраты в сфере снабжения в пять раз28. В октябре 1961 года вышла новая и, пожалуй, наиболее влиятельная статья Китова в редактируемом Бергом сборнике “Кибернетику - на службу коммунизму!”. Недавно выгнанный из партии автор писал, что “автоматизация управления народным хозяйством - важнейшее звено в деле построения коммунизма”. Китов посвятил целый раздел статьи развернутому предложению о создании Единой государственной сети вычислительных центров (ЕГСВЦ). Он утверждал, что на основе этой сети можно будет построить “единую автоматизированную систему управления народным хозяйством страны”, благодаря которой возникнет “полная гармония между политическими и экономическими основами нашего государства и техническими средствами управления экономикой страны”29. Вначале лишь горстка советских экономистов интересовалась математическими моделями в экономике и управлении. В 1958 году академик Василий Немчинов организовал Лабораторию по применению статистических и математических методов и ЭВМ в экономике и планировании, а вскоре он возглавил научный совет АН СССР по этой теме и секцию экономической кибернетики научного совета по кибернетике. В апреле 1960 года, после двухлетней борьбы и двенадцатикратного (!) откладывания, кибернетикам удалось созвать первое всесоюзное совещание по применению математических методов и ЭВМ в экономике и планировании. Около шестидесяти докладов, представленных на этом совещании, придали математической экономике законный статус30. В следующем году более сорока научных учреждений СССР приступили к исследованиям по математической экономике31. К 1967 году уже двести пятьдесят организаций занимались применением кибернетических методов в экономике32. В конечном счете, проводимая кибернетиками кампания принесла плоды: руководители партии и советского государства, наконец, поверили в светлое кибернетическое будущее. 'V. Кибернетическая мечта Хрущева' Партийной и государственной верхушке СССР пришлась по вкусу модель советской экономики как кибернетической системы. Советские лидеры усмотрели в предложениях кибернетиков возможность решить экономические проблемы страны путем оптимизации информационных потоков и совершенствования методов управления, то есть без проведения какой-либо радикальной реформы. Взгляды Хрущева, хотя и навеянные кибернетикой, оказались в прямом противоречии с либеральными социальными идеями, выдвинутыми кибернетиками. Родоначальник кибернетики как науки об управлении и связи (коммуникации) Норберт Винер считал, что кибернетическая социальная теория выполняет освободительную миссию. Она сломает жесткие вертикальные иерархии управления, прорвет барьеры на пути свободного общения и поощрит использование обратной связи при взаимодействии различных слоев общества33. Эта либеральная версия социальной кибернетики нравилась советской интеллигенции, с энтузиазмом приветствовавшей политическую “оттепель” первых лет правления Хрущева. Сам первый секретарь, однако, представлял кибернетическое общество совсем иначе. В его версии акцент делался на управление, а не на коммуникацию. Хрущев рассматривал не только экономику, но и советское общество в целом как организованную, управляемую систему, регулируемую во всех ее аспектах. Кибернетическое управление автоматизированным производством явилось для него символом того, как должно функционировать все общество: “В наше время, время атома, электроники и кибернетики, автоматики, поточных линий, тем более требуется четкость, идеальная слаженность и организованность всех звеньев общественной системы как в сфере материального производства, так и в области духовной жизни”34. Хрущев прочно связывал коммунизм с общественным порядком и эффективной организацией. Он рассматривал либеральные рассуждения о свободе как потенциально подрывные и вредные для его модели организованного коммунистического общества. На встрече с интеллигенцией в марте 1963 года он высказался об этом напрямую: “Может быть, думаете, что при коммунизме будет абсолютная свобода? Кто так думает, не понимает, что такое коммунизм. Коммунизм - это стройное, организованное общество. В этом обществе производство будет организовано на основании автоматики, кибернетики, поточных линий. Если только винтик неправильно будет работать, то вся установка остановится”35. В июне 1961 года заместитель председателя Совета министров Алексей Косыгин выступил с публичным призывом к ученым разработать предложения по применению ЭВМ в планировании и управлении производством36. В сентябре 1962-го, опираясь на работы специалистов по экономической кибернетике, Госкомитет по науке и технике подготовил масштабное предложение о создании “Общегосударственной системы автоматизированного сбора и обработки экономической информации” на основе сети вычислительных центров37. В октябре 1962 года директор киевского Института кибернетики Виктор Глушков опубликовал в “Правде” статью, в которой предостерегал: без радикальной реорганизации планирования экономики к 1980 году планированием придется занять “все взрослое население Советского Союза”. Глушков предложил создать “единую государственную автоматическую систему по переработке планово-экономической информации и управлению экономикой” на основе сети вычислительных центров38. В ноябре 1962-го президент Академии наук СССР Мстислав Келдыш представил Глушкова Косыгину, который полностью поддержал его предложения39. Немчинов и Глушков лоббировали свои предложения по нескольким каналам сразу. В феврале 1963 года они организовали письмо Хрущеву от имени молодых сотрудников немчиновской лаборатории, глушковского института и Вычислительного центра Академии наук, в котором сообщалось о растущем отставании СССР в области вычислительной техники, а также предлагались меры по производству и внедрению ЭВМ. Хрущев немедленно вынес письмо на обсуждение президиума ЦК. После устроенного на президиуме “разноса” ряду министров в мае 1963 года вышло постановление ЦК КПСС и Совета министров СССР об ускорении внедрения ЭВМ и автоматизированных систем управления (АСУ) в народное хозяйство40. ' ' 'VI. Коммунизм с кибернетическим лицом' Советское руководство обратилось к типичному для себя способу решения проблем - оно создало новый бюрократический орган, отвечающий за данную задачу. Этим органом стало Главное управление по вычислительной технике при Госкомитете по науке и технике. Многочисленные министерства и ведомства получили указание организовать собственные вычислительные центры и научно-исследовательские институты по внедрению ЭВМ. Немчиновская лаборатория была преобразована в Центральный экономико-математический институт Академии наук (ЦЭМИ АН СССР), который возглавил академик Николай Федоренко. В сентябре 1963 года Госкомитет по науке и технике создал (во главе с Глушковым) Межведомственный научный совет по внедрению вычислительной техники и экономико-математических методов в народное хозяйство. Киевский Институт кибернетики, ЦЭМИ и Вычислительный центр Академии наук начали разрабатывать всеобъемлющую реформу управления экономикой на основе компьютеризации. К концу 1964 года комиссия под руководством Глушкова разработала предэскизный проект единой системы оптимального планирования и управления на основе Единой государственной сети вычислительных центров (ЕГСВЦ)41. Предполагаемая сеть должна была состоять из шести тысяч низовых центров сбора и первичной обработки информации, пятидесяти опорных центров в крупных городах и одного головного вычислительного центра в Москве, управляющего всей сетью и поставляющего информацию для правительства СССР42. Сеть должна была обеспечить “полную автоматизацию процесса сбора, передачи и обработки первичных данных”43. Действовавшие в то время правила предусматривали одновременный сбор одной и той же информации по четырем параллельным каналам, контролировавшимся независимыми друг от друга органами планирования, снабжения, статистики и финансов. Вместо этого, авторы проекта предложили вводить экономические данные в систему лишь один раз, хранить их в центральных банках данных и обеспечивать удаленный “доступ из любой точки этой системы к любой информации после автоматической проверки полномочий запрашиваемого лица”44. Авторы проекта надеялись с помощью компьютеров полностью устранить повсеместно распространенную практику подтасовки данных, передаваемых “наверх”: “Только такая организация системы информации способна обеспечить все органы планирования и управления точной и полной информацией как бы из первых рук, минуя всякие промежуточные этапы, устраняет возможность утечки и искажения информации”45. Заранее предчувствуя сопротивление бюрократического аппарата новой системе, авторы проекта постарались закрыть все возможные лазейки для обхода автоматизированного процесса сбора данных. Проект предусматривал, что “циркуляция экономической информации вне ЕГСВЦ не допускается ”46. Сеть должна была вступить в строй в 1975 году. Для ее эксплуатации требовалось подготовить триста тысяч специалистов, а общая стоимость составила бы около пяти миллиардов рублей. При этом предполагалось, что низовые и опорные вычислительные центры быстро окупятся за счет решения экономических и инженерно-технических задач для местных предприятий47. Первоначальный замысел Глушкова включал одно особенно спорное положение. Он исходил из того, что новая автоматизированная система управления будет контролировать все производство, выплату зарплат и розничную торговлю, и потому предложил исключить из обращения бумажные деньги и полностью перейти на электронные платежи: “система сможет если не полностью закрыть дорогу, то, во всяком случае, сильно ограничить такие явления, как воровство , взяточничество , спекуляцию ”48. Возможно, он также надеялся, что эта идея покажется Хрущеву привлекательной, поскольку устранение из оборота бумажных денег напоминало марксистский идеал коммунистического безденежного общества 'и, казалось, приближало советский социум к провозглашенной Хрущевым в 1961 году на XXII съезде КПСС цели скорого построения коммунизма. Келдыш, который был более искушен в политических вопросах, посоветовал Глушкову не делать слишком радикальных предложений, поскольку это лишь вызовет “ненужные эмоции”. Тогда Глушков исключил идею безденежных расчетов из основного проекта, представив в ЦК КПСС отдельную записку по этому поводу. Если бы идеология играла существенную роль при принятии решений партийным руководством, то тут как раз можно было это продемонстрировать. 'Но предложение Глушкова об упразднении бумажных денег так и не получило одобрения партийных властей49. Глушков стремился создать всеобъемлющую систему, которая бы определяла, регулировала и целиком контролировала процесс управления советской экономикой. По сути, он предлагал трансформировать всю советскую бюрократическую пирамиду: “…необходимо подробно проектировать рабочий день и рабочую неделю каждого должностного лица, создавать подробные классификаторы обязанностей, документов, четко (во времени и лицах) определять порядок их рассмотрения и т.д.”50. План ЕГСВЦ также предусматривал, что примерно один миллион работников сферы учета, планирования и управления будут “высвобождены” и смогут “перейти в сферу непосредственного производства”51. Эти радикальные предложения встретили ожесточенное сопротивление советского управленческого аппарата. 'VII. Может ли ЭВМ управлять экономикой?' Планы Глушкова встретили серьезное противодействие с двух сторон. С одной стороны, руководители промышленных предприятий и правительственные чиновники выступали против компьютеризации экономического планирования и управления, потому что она наглядно продемонстрировала бы их неэффективность, отобрала бы у них контроль над информацией и уменьшила власть . Чиновники отлично понимали, что в конечном счете все это угрожало им потерей своих мест. С другой стороны, либеральные экономисты, или “товарники”, видели решение экономических проблем страны во введении элементов рыночной экономики. Они предлагали радикальную децентрализацию экономического планирования и управления и внедрение рыночных стимулов для предприятий. В их глазах проект Глушкова служил сохранению устаревших форм централизованного экономического управления и отвлекал средства, необходимые для проведения структурной реформы экономики. “Товарники” считали проект Глушкова компьютерной утопией. Они сомневались в самой возможности создания надежных математических моделей экономики всей страны, а также в достоверности поставляемых данных52. “Товарники” утверждали, что существующая система позволяет центральным органам и отдельным предприятиям произвольно манипулировать экономическими данными и критериями; в результате компьютеры будут выдавать искаженные результаты, пусть даже и с невиданной быстротой53. Существенная проблема с проектом ЕГСВЦ состояла в том, что он мог дать обещанный результат только в случае его полной реализации. Без коренной управленческой реформы в верхах власти локальная оптимизация теряла всякий смысл54. В июле 1965 года Глушков представил свой проект в правительство, но политическая обстановка и структура управления экономикой к тому времени резко изменились. После снятия Хрущева региональная система совнархозов, на которую был рассчитан проект ЕГСВЦ, была упразднена, а вместо нее восстановлена прежняя ведомственная структура отраслевых министерств. Региональная схема построения общенациональной сети и системы управления была отвергнута. В 1966 году партия и правительство выпустили новое постановление, предусматривающее крупномасштабную программу внедрения компьютерных автоматизированных систем управления (АСУ) в экономику. Постановление оказалось типичным бюрократическим компромиссом между лагерями планировщиков и статистиков. Центральному статистическому управлению (ЦСУ) было предписано отвечать за развитие единой государственной сети вычислительных центров, в то время как различные министерства получили указание создавать собственные вычислительные центры и АСУ на подчиненных им предприятиях. ЦСУ настаивало на организации сети по региональному принципу, а Госплан хотел, чтобы сеть делилась по группам отраслей промышленности. Госплан возражал против сведения функций сети к сбору статистики, а ЦСУ критиковало идею создания сети из разномастных ведомственных АСУ55. Пока длились эти споры, никаких реальных действий по созданию государственной сети вычислительных центров не предпринималось56. Между тем, началась стихийная разработка АСУ на отдельных предприятиях и в министерствах. В 1966-1970 годах без всякой координации были создано более четырехсот независимых АСУ, не связанных никакими сетями передачи данных57. Тем временем военные перешли к новому поколению территориально распределенных систем управления войсками с использованием более сложных компьютерных сетей. Новые сети были созданы для противоракетного комплекса, системы дальнего обнаружения и АСУ ракетных войск стратегического назначения58. Из-за режима секретности оборонных систем советская экономика не могла пользоваться технологическими инновациями военных. Но, даже если бы ограничения секретности были сняты, было бы очень трудно приспособить дорогостоящие и специализированные оборонные технологии к гражданским условиям. Советский военно-промышленный комплекс функционировал, подобно информационной “черной дыре”: в него все входило, но ничего не выходило наружу. 'VIII. Виртуальный социализм: информация - сила' В конце 1960-х годов новый импульс созданию советской общенациональной сети ЭВМ придало известие о появлении в США компьютерной сети ARPANET (Advanced Research Projects Agency Network). Глушков обратился к советскому руководству с новым проектом. Он предложил объединить АСУ всех уровней - от АСУ отдельных предприятий до АСУ министерств, вплоть до уровня высшего руководства, - в единую общегосударственную автоматизированную систему (ОГАС) сбора и обработки экономической информации для учета, планирования и управления советской экономикой59. Глушков обещал, что ОГАС не будет нарушать существующую вертикаль власти, в которой отдельные министерства управляли своими секторами экономики и накапливали информацию в собственных вычислительных центрах. ОГАС предлагалось спроектировать так, чтобы удовлетворить всех: она будет строиться по территориальному принципу, но при этом включит в себя автономные ведомственные АСУ. Новые предложения Глушкова вызвали очередную волну критики. Специалисты по теории управления утверждали, что компьютерные системы лишь закрепляют устаревшие методы бухгалтерского учета и ведения статистики. Они настаивали на том, чтобы сначала осуществить реформу управления, а уже затем начинать компьютеризацию60. С точки зрения Глушкова, полномасштабная компьютеризация страны должна была сама стать двигателем экономической реформы. Он считал, что ОГАС - “задача не только научно-техническая, но и прежде всего политическая”61. Глушков был убежден, что по-настоящему эффективная реформа советской экономики может состояться лишь в результате преобразований, идущих с самых верхов власти. Поэтому он направил основные усилия на то, чтобы убедить высшее советское руководство поддержать ОГАС. 1 октября 1970 года Политбюро ЦК обсудило проект ОГАС и приняло типичное компромиссное решение: проект принять, но в урезанном виде. Вместо нового мощного Госкомитета по совершенствованию управления было воссоздано скромное управление по вычислительной технике при Госкомитете по науке и технике, а вместо введения общегосударственной автоматизированной системы управления экономикой осталась лишь разработка сети вычислительных центров и создание АСУ на отдельных предприятиях. По слухам, Косыгин был настроен против проекта, поскольку опасался, что ЦК КПСС будет использовать ОГАС для контроля над деятельностью кабинета министров62. Тем временем чиновники отраслевых министерств пришли к выводу, что из компьютеризации можно извлечь пользу, не теряя ни крупицы своей власти. Каждое министерство построило собственный вычислительный центр и начало создавать АСУ для своих внутренних потребностей. С 1971-го по 1975 год количество таких систем увеличилось почти в семь раз63. Отраслевые АСУ зачастую использовали несовместимые аппаратные средства и программное обеспечение и не были связаны никакой межведомственной компьютерной сетью. Создавая специализированные АСУ, отраслевые министерства закладывали техническую основу для укрепления централизованного контроля над подчиненными им промышленными предприятиями. При такой организации дела министерствам уже не надо было делиться своей управленческой информацией - иными словами, властью - с какими-либо конкурирующими ведомствами. Между тем, разработка планов создания сети вычислительных центров по инерции продолжалась. Замыслы приобретали все более грандиозные масштабы: по проекту 1975 года предполагалось построить к 1990 году 200 таких центров коллективного пользования в крупных городах, 2500 кустовых центров для предприятий одного города или отрасли и 22 500 центров индивидуальных предприятий, на что требовалось 40 миллиардов рублей64. Сеть росла, но только на бумаге. Не имея четко сформулированной управленческой функции, дорогостоящее строительство общенациональной компьютерной сети едва ли могло осуществиться. Вопрос об ОГАС возникал каждые пять лет, когда новые экономические планы готовились для одобрения очередным партийным съездом. XXV съезд КПСС в 1976 году и XXVI съезд в 1981-м формально одобрили новые версии проекта ОГАС. И каждый раз попытки создать сеть вычислительных центров “тормозились” на уровне министерств и не достигали общесоюзного масштаба65. За десять лет, с 1976-го по 1985 год, с превеликим трудом удалось возвести 21 вычислительный центр коллективного пользования, которые обслуживали всего 2000 предприятий. Попытки объединить несколько центров в сеть в конце 1970-х годов так и остались на уровне эксперимента66. Удаленный доступ пользователей центров также организовать не удалось. Из-за низкого качества каналов связь часто прерывалась, а программы операционной системы зависали. В результате пользователи должны были приносить в вычислительный центр колоды перфокарт и уносить рулоны распечаток67. У сети так и не появился единый хозяин, способный вложить средства в развитие инфраструктуры. Когда различные компьютерные системы совместимы, они могут послужить основой для эффективного объединения предприятий. Но если они несовместимы, то тогда они столь же эффективно будут препятствовать объединению. За счет ускоренного развития отраслевых несовместимых АСУ министерства возвели мощные барьеры на пути создания общенациональной компьютерной системы управления. В 1970-е годы возникли несколько независимых отраслевых сетей - для гражданской авиации, прогнозирования погоды, банковской системы и научных исследований68. Большинство из них прекратили существование вместе с распадом Советского Союза. Новые российские сети, соединенные с Интернетом, начали появляться лишь в 1990-е годы. Они создавались уже не государством, а коммерческими структурами. 'IX. От единой сети к набору лоскутков' В 1960-е годы в США и Великобритании, как и в Советском Союзе, компьютерные технологии стали инструментом политики. Британское правительство в те годы решило не финансировать предложенный ему проект по созданию компьютерной сети с коммутацией пакетов, поскольку отдавало предпочтение технологическим проектам, рассчитанным на коммерческую выгоду, а компьютерные сети, как тогда казалось, к их числу не относились. Приоритеты же американского правительства были продиктованы “холодной войной”. Это определило решение США о финансировании целого ряда проектов министерства обороны и других ведомств в области компьютерных технологий, включая первую сеть с коммутацией пакетов ARPANET. В отличие от советских и британских властей, американское правительство стимулировало передачу новых технологий из военного сектора в гражданскую промышленность и экономику, делая их легкодоступными и обеспечивая стимулы для их внедрения и дальнейшего развития. В Соединенных Штатах правительство поддерживало''разработку'' новых технологий; их''использование'' же стимулировалось частными компаниями. Именно частные компании превратили компьютер, изобретенный изначально для научно-технических расчетов, в устройство по обработке деловой информации, а затем и в средство коммуникации69. Советское руководство тоже рассматривало общенациональную компьютерную сеть как инструмент политики. Идея постройки такой сети возникла в контексте далеко идущих предложений преобразовать советскую экономическую систему путем создания общегосударственной автоматизированной системы управления. В результате судьба компьютерной сети оказалась неразрывно связанной с участью предложений, требовавших глубоких политических и социальных перемен. Кибернетическая идея использовать автоматизизацию управления как инструмент реформы всей управленческой системы опиралась на технократические взгляды советских кибернетиков. Они верили, что технологическое решение - комбинация правильной математической модели, эффективного алгоритма и мощной компьютерной сети - вызовет коренные социально-экономическое изменения, обеспечит самостоятельность отдельных предприятий и оптимальное экономическое планирование в общенациональном масштабе. Советские кибернетики представляли себе автоматизированную систему управления как единую, органичную систему, пронизанную обратными связями. Но при этом они парадоксальным образом считали, что она должна быть построена по приказу сверху. Они не рассматривали варианта, при котором такая система могла бы постепенно сложиться снизу и расти вверх, ибо считали, что отдельные подсистемы не смогут функционировать эффективно без всеобъемлющей общенациональной системы. Они опасались, что постепенный подход лишь укрепит существующие методы управления экономикой. Но коль скоро каждая отдельная часть общенациональной системы управления не была жизнеспособной сама по себе, то и система в целом оказалась нежизненной. Недавние исследования по “взаимному конструированию” техники и ее пользователей подчеркивают активную роль пользователей в формировании, эволюции и сопротивлении внедрению новых технологий, а также изучают эффект обратного воздействия используемых технологий на самих пользователей70. 'В дискуссиях о судьбе советской общенациональной компьютерной сети различные ведомства спорили о том, делать ли компьютерные сети инструментом централизации или децентрализации экономики, средством распространения информации или средством ее безопасного хранения, локомотивом управленческих реформ или частью существующей системы. Но решающим стал вопрос о том, кто именно станет пользователем системы. Кибернетики надеялись создать собственное центральное ведомство для управления информационными потоками во всех других государственных учреждениях, но министерства сумели отстоять право стать первичными пользователями информационных систем. Эти пользователи наполнили идеологию информационных систем другим смыслом. Они преобразовали первоначальную концепцию единой общегосударственной компьютерной сети в набор лоскутков, состоящий из разрозненных информационных систем, подотчетных различным ведомствам. Изначальные цели американской сети ARPANET тоже оказались пересмотрены пользователями. Эта сеть не оправдала своего первоначального назначения средства перераспределения вычислительных ресурсов, но зато стала успешным средством коммуникации, когда служба электронной почты начала пользоваться огромной популярностью у пользователей. Новая функция сети ARPANET способствовала ее быстрому росту71. 'В Советском Союзе, в отличие от ситуации с ARPANET, борьба за контроль над управленческой информацией привела к распаду предлагавшейся сети на несвязанные фрагменты. Кибернетики стремились реформировать советскую систему управления посредством внедрения информационных технологий, но эта система, являясь пользователем данных технологий, сумела навязать свою волю. Это завершилось, вполне естественно, изменением функции данных новшеств - вместо локомотива реформ, они стали средством сохранения существующего экономического и политического порядка. __________________________________ 1) Данная работа, публикуемая с разрешения автора, представляет собой переработанный вариант статьи: Gerovitch S. InterNyet: Why the Soviet Union Did Not Build a Nationwide Computer Network // History and Technology. 2008. Vol. 24. P. 335-350. 2) Понятие “кибернетика”, введенное в научный оборот в классической книге Норберта Винера 1948 года “Кибернетика, или Управление и связь в животном и машине”, комбинирует понятия теории автоматического управления и теории информации для описания процессов самоорганизации и целенаправленного поведения в саморегулирующихся системах, живых организмах и обществе. Кибернетики проводят многочисленные аналогии между машинами и биологическими и социальными системами: нейрофизиологические и экономические процессы сравниваются ими со следящими системами с обратной связью, человеческое общение описывается как передача информации с помехами, а нервная система уподобляется компьютеру. Об истории советской кибернетики см.: Gerovitch S. From Newspeak to Cyberspeak: A History of Soviet Cybernetics. Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 2002. 3) Китов А.И. Кибернетика и управление народным хозяйством // Кибернетику - на службу коммунизму / Под ред. А.И. Берга. М.; Л.: Госэнергоиздат, 1961. Т. 1. С. 207, 216. 4)'' Программа Коммунистической партии Советского Союза''. М.: Политиздат, 1976. С. 71. 5) Пекелис В. Человек, кибернетика и бог // Наука и религия. 1960. № 2. С. 27.0 6) Malcolm D.G. Review of Cybernetics at Service of Communism ''// Operations Research. 1963. Vol. 11. P. 1012. 7) Conway F., Siegelman J. ''Dark Hero of the Information Age: In Search of Norbert Wiener, the Father of Cybernetics. ''New York: Basic Books, 2005. P. 318, 391. 8) ''Arthur Schlesinger, Jr., to Robert Kennedy, 20 October 1962. Schlesinger Personal Papers. John F. Kennedy Library (Boston, Mass.). Box WH-7. “Cybernetics”. 9) Goodman S. Computing and the Development of the Soviet Economy // Soviet Economy in a Time of Change. A Compendium of Papers Submitted to the Joint Economic Committee, Congress of the United States. Washington, D.C.: U.S. Government Printing Office, 1979. Vol. 1. P. 545. 10) Judy R. The Soviet Economy: From Commissars to Computers // International Journal. 1967. Vol. 22. P. 642. 11) Medvedev R., Medvedev Zh. Khrushchev: The Years in Power. New York: Norton, 1978. P. 107. 12) Judy R. Op. cit. P. 643. 13) См. исторической обзор советских работ по математической экономике: Ellman M. Planning Problems in the USSR: The Contribution of Mathematical Economics to Their Solution, 1960-1971. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1973. P. 1-17. 14) Китов А.И. Электронные цифровые машины. М.: Советское радио, 1956. О Китове см.: Долгов В.А. Китов Анатолий Иванович - пионер кибернетики, информатики и автоматизированных систем управления. М.: КОС-ИНФ, 2009; а также материалы сайта www.kitov-anatoly.ru. 15) Письмо А.Н. Несмеянова и А.В. Топчиева в Президиум ЦК КПСС от 14 декабря 1957 года. Российский государственный архив новейшей истории (РГАНИ). Ф. 5. Оп. 35. Д. 70. Л. 119. 16) Брук И. Перспективы применения управляющих машин в автоматизации // Сессия Академии наук СССР по научным проблемам автоматизации производства / Под ред. В. Трапезникова. М.: АН СССР, 1957. С. 147. 17) Малиновский Б.Н. История вычислительной техники в лицах. Киев: КИТ, 1995. С. 191-193. 18) Китов А.И. Электронные вычислительные машины. М.: Знание, 1958. С. 24-25. 19) Письмо А.И. Китова к Н.С. Хрущеву от 7 января 1959 года. Государственный политехнический музей. Фонд А.И. Китова. 20) Об истории системы SAGE см.: Edwards P. The Closed World: Computers and the Politics of Discourse in Cold War America. Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 1997. Ch. 3. 21) Малиновский Б''.Н. ''Указ. соч.; Первов М. Системы ракетно-космический обороны России создавались так. М.: АВИАРУС-XXI, 2004. 22) Малиновский Б.Н. Указ. соч. С. 214-216. 23) Исаев В.П. Вспоминая А.И. Китова - назад в будущее // Долгов В.А. Указ. соч. С. 144-148. 24) Человек, который вынес кибернетику из секретной библиотеки (интервью с А.И. Китовым) // Компьютерра. 1996. 18 ноября. № 43. С. 45. 25) Малиновский Б.Н. Указ. соч. ''С. 193. 26) О советской экономической кибернетике см.: Gerovitch S. ''From Newspeak to Cyberspeak… P. 264-284; см. также литературу, цитируемую в этой работе. 27) Берг А.И., Китов А.И., Ляпунов А.А. О возможностях автоматизации управления народным хозяйством // Проблемы кибернетики. Вып. 6. М.: Физматгиз, 1961. С. 83-100. 28) Они же. Радиоэлектронику - на службу управления народным хозяйством // Коммунист. 1960. № 9. С. 21-28. 29) Китов А.И. Кибернетика и управление народным хозяйством. С. 217. 30) Федоренко Н.П. Вспоминаю прошлое, заглядываю в будущее. М.: Наука, 1999. С. 146-147. 31) Beissinger M.R. Scientific Management, Socialist Discipline, and Soviet Power. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press, 1988. P. 166. 32) Берг А.И. и др. Экономическая кибернетика: вчера и сегодня // Вопросы экономики. 1967. № 12. С. 148. 33) См.: Wiener N. The Human Use of Human Beings: Cybernetics and Society. New York: Da Capo, 1954. 34) Хрущев Н.С. Высокое призвание литературы и искусства. М.: Правда, 1963. С. 219. 35)'' Совещание-встреча руководителей партии и правительства с представителями интеллигенции, 8 марта 1963 года''. Российский государственный архив социально-политической истории (РГАСПИ). Ф. 17. Оп. 165. Д. 163. Л. 196. 36) За тесную связь науки с жизнью // Правда. 1961. 15 июня. 37) Кутейников А.В. На заре компьютерной эры: предыстория разработки проекта Общегосударственной автоматизированной системы управления народным хозяйством СССР (ОГАС) // История науки и техники. 2010. № 2. С. 46-47. 38) Глушков В.М. Кибернетика и управление производством // Правда. 1962. 14 октября. 39) Малиновский Б.Н. Указ соч. С. 154. 40) См.: Шкурба В.В. В команде Глушкова // Академик В.М. Глушков - пионер кибернетики / Сост. В.П. Деркач. Киев, 2003. С. 351-356; Кутейников А.В. Указ. соч. С. 51-52. 41) Морозов А.А., Глушкова В.В., Карпец Э.П. С чего начинался ОГАС // Труды конференции “Системы поддержки принятия решений. Теория и практика”. Киев, 2010 (http://conf.atsukr.org.ua/files/conf_dir_15/Glushkova_sppr2010.pdf). 42) Предэскизный проект (предварительный вариант) Единой государственной сети вычислительных центров СССР (ЕГСВЦ). М., 1964 (неопубликованная рукопись из домашнего архива В.М. Глушкова). С. 7. 43) Предэскизный проект. С. 10. 44) Малиновский Б.Н.'' Указ. соч.'' С. 156. 45) Предэскизный проект. С. 20. 46) Там же. С. 10. 47) Там же. С. 40, 42-44. 48) Цит. по: Шкурба В.В. Глушков и ОГАС (www.iprinet.kiev.ua/gf/shkurba_ogas.htm). 49) Малиновский Б.Н. Указ. соч. ''С. 157. 50) Капитонова Ю.В., Летичевский А.А.'' Парадигмы и идеи академика В.М. Глушкова. Киев: Наукова думка, 2003. С. 191. 51) Предэскизный проект. С. 43. 52) Neuberger E. Libermanism, Computopia, and Visible Hand: The Question of Informational Efficiency // The American Economic Review. 1966. Vol. 56. P. 142. 53) Cave M. Computers and Economic Planning: The Soviet Experience. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1980. P. 46. 54) Экономисты и математики за “круглым столом” // Вопросы экономики. 1964. № 9. С. 63-110. 55) Кутейников А.В. Из истории разработки проекта Общегосударственной автоматизированной системы // История науки и техники. 2009. № 3. С. 64. 56) Малиновский Б.Н. Указ. соч. С. 158-159; Bartol K. Soviet Computer Centres: Network or Tangle? // Soviet Studies. 1972. Vol. 23. P. 608-618. 57) Conyngham W. Technology and Decision Making: Some Aspects of the Development of OGAS // Slavic Review. 1980. Vol. 39. P. 430. 58)'' Игорь Александрович Мизин - ученый, конструктор, человек'' / Под ред. И.А. Соколова. М.: ИПИ РАН, 2010; Первов М. Указ. соч. 59) Малиновский Б.Н. Указ. соч. С. 161. 60) Мильнер Б.З. США: уроки электронного бума // Известия. 1972. 18 марта. С. 5. 61) Малиновский Б.Н. Указ. соч. С. 162. 62) Там же. С. 162-163, 165. 63) СССР в цифрах в 1978 году. М.: Статистика, 1978. С. 76. 64) Кутейников А''.В. ''Из истории разработки проекта Общегосударственной автоматизированной системы. С. 66-67. 65) Малиновский Б.Н. Указ. соч. С. 167. 66) Кутейников А.В''.'' Из истории разработки проекта Общегосударственной автоматизированной системы. С. 68. 67) Гладких Б.А. Информатика от абака до Интернета. Введение в специальность. Томск: ТГУ, 2005. С. 334-335. 68) Goodman S. Op. cit.; Shirikov V.P. Scientific Computer Networks in the Soviet Union // Trogemann G., Nitussov A., Ernst W. (Eds.). Computing in Russia: The History of Computer Devices and Information Technology Revealed. Braunschweig/Wiesbaden: Vieweg, 2001. P. 168-176. 69) Abbate J. Inventing the Internet. Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 1999. Ch. 1; Mowery D., Simcoe T. Is the Internet a US Invention? An Economic and Technological History of Computer Networking // Research Policy. 2002. Vol. 31. P. 1369-1387; Funding a Revolution: Government Support for Computing Research. Washington, D.C.: National Academy Press, 1999 (National Research Council); Norberg A., O’Neill J. Transforming Computer Technology: Information Processing for the Pentagon, 1962-1986. Baltimore, Md.: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1996. Ch. 4. 70) См.: Oudshoorn N., Pinch T. (Eds.). How Users Matter: The Co-Construction of Users and Technology. ''Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 2003. 71) Abbate J. ''Op. cit. P. 104-111.